


you make my heart start beating in my chest, electric shivers shooting through my bones

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Multi, absolutely zero plot, this is literally trashy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: y'all thought i was joking about misty x cordelia x coco?
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	you make my heart start beating in my chest, electric shivers shooting through my bones

**Author's Note:**

> this is britt's fault

“Delia?”

Cordelia rolls her head up from where it’s been resting on Misty’s stomach, post-coital position.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever thought about having a threesome?”

“Am I not enough for you?” She half-jokes, squirming so she’s face to face with Misty.

“Nah, baby, you’re more than enough, trust me. I was just wonderin’, ya know? I’d like to share you with someone we trust if you’d be into that.”

With all the things Misty had said and done to Cordelia in the last hour, this somehow sends another pang of arousal through her lower gut; despite Misty already having taken care of that. Twice.

“I’m not opposed to it,” Cordelia replies slowly, thoughtfully, “But what do you mean by ’share me’?”

“Feels awful selfish I’m the only person that gets to see ya all bent outta shape.”

Cordelia ducks her head in Misty’s neck to hide the blush that rises to her cheeks, smelling patchouli and faint whiffs of lavender. “I suppose that’s fair. I haven’t really thought about having one with you, though.”

“But you’ve thought about it before?”

“I’ve _had_ one before.”

Misty’s eyes lit up like Cordelia had just given her the key to all of her desires. “Well, tell me about it, I don’t got all day.”

She can feel the downturn of Cordelia’s lips on her throat, prompting her to angle her head up for a kiss. “You don’t have to talk about it baby, I’m just bein’ nosy.”

“No, that’s not- you’re not the problem,” Cordelia replies, “When I had one before it was with Hank and I think it was an excuse for him to sleep with someone else minus the consequences.”

“Oh,” Misty says, a flare of anger rising violently in her chest. If Hank hadn’t been dead and gone for years now, she’d raise him from the dead just to kill him another six times for ever making Cordelia feel the way she did. Instead, she shushes Cordelia and places a kiss to the tip of her nose; her brow bone, and lips.

“I won’t make you do anythin’ if it’ll make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m never uncomfortable, not with you.”

“So you’ll consider it?”

“I’ll do it, if it’ll make you smile just once.”

_

The subject didn’t come up again until two weeks later on New Year’s Eve.

The party had been in full swing, guests mingling in and out of the kitchen, bottomless glasses of champagne in hand. If Cordelia was known for her semi-uptight supremacy, no one could tell tonight. Her inhibitions were low, if the way she clung to Misty any indication. Every chance she got, she had her hands all over Misty, her lips on places borderline obscene.

Misty was in the kitchen picking on a snack and pouring herself a glass of whiskey when she heard the countdown begin on the TV. Rushing to the living room, she found Cordelia waiting patiently for her on the loveseat. Crawling into her lap, she straddles both her thighs and stares into her eyes as the world around them erupts into cheers and applause as the clock strikes midnight.

Their first kiss of the year is a little wet, a little dirty, a lot fueled by the love Misty has in her heart for Cordelia.

Guests continue to party on around them, but Cordelia is blind to everything but Misty in her lap; Misty’s wrists draped around her neck, and Misty’s eyes staring at her so reverently.

Coco and Zoe come stumbling into the living room drinks in hand, dancing along to whatever pop playlist Madison had curated for the evening. Once Zoe spots said starlet, she leaves Coco to her own devices. Flopping on the couch adjacent, she props her feet up and takes a good look at Misty and Cordelia.

“You guys are really fucking hot, you know? Makes me wanna date a woman.”

Cordelia snorts, shifting Misty so they’re in a more proper position. She did still run this place, intoxicated or not. “Thanks, Co.”

Misty had gone silent somewhere between the ball dropping and Coco coming into the living room. Cordelia catches her eye, brow quirking in question when Misty curls her lips into a sinful grin.

The hint is caught immediately.

Coco? Cordelia wordlessly questions, and Misty replies simply with a head tilt and a one shoulder shrug.

It takes all of three seconds for Cordelia to begin nodding.

“Coco?” Misty turns fully towards her, “How would you feel about joining us upstairs?”

-

For all the times Coco has been blissfully ignorant to blatant signals, she’s made up for it tonight as she allows Misty to take her hand and lead the way into her and Cordelia’s bedroom.

The door closes behind them with finality and Misty calmly demands, “Get on the bed.”

Her voice - her voice is _so_.

Coco obeys, and Cordelia goes to follow when Misty snatches her wrist. “You’re going to watch for a minute.”

Apparently she’s making the rules here tonight. With the way she steps into this role so easily, Cordelia thinks she’s really going to enjoy what the rest of her evening consists of.

“Coco,” she asks sweetly, “can you take your clothes off for us?

As she turns back to face Cordelia, she hears the sound of clothes flinging off the side of the bed with rapt speed. “Are you sure you want to do this? Say the word and I’ll kick ‘er out.”

Cordelia fingers a curl of wild blonde hair and nods once, breaking into an infectious smile. “I want this as long as you know that I’m still completely devoted to you.”

“Forever and a day,” she reminds, and then they’re turning to look at their companion for the evening.

Coco is reclined effortlessly on the bed, long limbs and blonde hair astray. She looks hopeful, her lips pink and plump as her tongue darts out nervously to swipe her bottom lip. “Guys, I’ve never- uh, with a girl, you know?”

“Don’t worry,” Misty drops her shawl to the floor, joining Coco’s blouse and jeans, “We’ll take good care of ya.”

She strides over and straddles Coco’s waist, patting the empty space of the bed for Cordelia to slide into. “Coco,” she cooes, “Is it okay if Delia watches for a minute?”

“As long as I’m getting fucked I don’t care if Jesus himself comes down from the Heavens and watches.”

Misty doubles over with laughter, righting herself by clutching Coco’s shoulders, still adorned in lace bra straps. She cups both her breasts, flicks her nipples, and enjoys the simultaneous groans from both blondes in her bed.

“That feel good?”

Coco’s only answer was a breathy sigh that has Misty’s head spinning.

“Wait,” she cries as Misty dips her head, “you’re both still wearing clothes, that’s not fair.”

Cordelia raises her brow in amusement, says, “Well? You heard her, Mist.”

“Okay,” she drawls, “take our clothes off if you wanna see us so bad.”

Coco sits up and fumbles for the hem of Misty’s loose shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it carelessly to the side. If she’s sidetracked by Misty not wearing a bra, she doesn’t show it, instead pulls the skirt down with as much haste as she’d pulled her own outfit off. Cordelia lay in wait, patiently watching as Misty is undressed down to her underwear.

Coco leans over to her next and unbuttons her blouse with clumsy fingers, fingers brushing her skin like she’s having a hard time keeping up with the events of the last ten minutes. Her pants are gone until she’s left in a black flimsy bra and matching panty set. Coco is nervous; they can tell, her trembling hands cruelly revealing her emotions. Cordelia cups her chin to whisper _you’re doing fine_ , which Coco accepts proudly with a soft blush.

Soothed, she looks over at Misty for approval; her eyes darkened with the electrified hum flowing through the air. Misty glances down at Cordelia and grins. “Take it all off. I wanna have her first.”

Cordelia sits halfway up in an attempt to allow Coco to unclasp her bra, which she immediately throws behind her. For being as tense as she normally is, Coco can tell she’s relaxed; that being in Misty’s presence gives her a calming effect like a drip of morphine slowly engulfing your veins.

“It’s nice to see my clothes treated with such reverence,” she jokes, head lulling to the side when Coco slides her underwear down her legs.

“Wait,” Coco slows her movements from where she has Cordelia’s underwear dangling off a pinky finger, “am I allowed to kiss you?”

They both turn towards Misty for an answer, who looks as though this has gotten to be far too much for her. The throb in her lower gut is sending wave after wave of delicious sensation, and if something doesn’t happen _soon_ , she may explode. She visibly swallows the lump in her throat, splays a palm over one of Cordelia’s thighs, and answers, “Yeah. I think that’ll be okay.”

Coco leans forward hesitantly to peck at Cordelia’s throat, peppering kisses up until their lips finally meet. Misty instinctively blinks heavily, trying to process the insanely arousing scene unfolding in her line of vision. Seeing Cordelia like this on any given day is an intoxicating dream, but with her legs spread and Coco perusing down to nip at her chest, she’s gifted herself a brand new world full of euphoria.

Cordelia’s head snaps heavily back on the pillow when she feels Misty spread her thighs apart and push a hand up between them. Her groan shakes both her and Coco, who has occupied herself by sucking on the flesh just below her breast, bruising it with purpose.

Misty slides down lower on the bed and sits on hind legs, proud of herself for having gotten both Coco and Cordelia in such a compromising position. There is a large part of her that’s smug, she thinks, because without her, it would have been just another New Year’s party. A pity, considering where they are now.

She settles down on her stomach and confidently swipes her tongue over Cordelia, concentrating where she knows Cordelia likes best. The instinctual grind of her hips gives way to the signs that she won’t last long, not with Misty’s mouth on her and Coco’s thumb making broad circles over her nipple. Practically dripping with desire, she whines as Misty dodges her clit, instead uses her tongue to drag slowly through wet folds.

Misty hums into her work, sucks the wet skin in tune with the way Cordelia rolls her hips back and forth.

“You’re so needy,” she chastises, nosing along Cordelia’s inner thigh, dropping love bites sure to leave a mark.

The following laugh is low and breathless. “Can you blame me?”

Coco stretches out cat-like beside them and traces the curve of Cordelia’s breast with a pointer finger. “I’d really like to see what Cordelia looks like when she comes.”

And, _yeah_ , so does Misty.

Snaking a hand under each thigh for leverage, Misty dives back in; uses her lips to brush over Cordelia’s clit before taking it fully in her mouth. Her teeth scrape lightly over the sensitive skin, and Cordelia is quickly reduced to a quivering, boneless mess. With her heels pressed firmly on Misty’s back, her heartbeat pounds so loudly in her chest that she’s afraid someone downstairs will hear it.

“Jesus,” she sighs as Coco grows bold and traces the tip of her nipple with a warm tongue. She threads her fingers through Coco’s hair, using her other hand to guide Misty gently as she continues to eat her out.

Misty’s tongue flattens on a broad stroke, licks her once, twice, and on the third roll slips two fingers inside Cordelia.

As she continues to fuck her effortlessly, hitting that perfect spot, Cordelia feels Coco’s lips close around a taut bud and she is suddenly coming harder than she’s come in a very long time.

When her body begins to slowly come back to earth, Misty pulls out and crawls up the bed carefully as not to jostle her. For a second it’s only the two of them in this room, only the two of them in this realm of living. She kisses her gently, a symbol of her undying devotion, before looking over at Coco; who seems to be greatly enjoying their time together.

“You wanna taste her?”

Coco nods as if Misty’s asked her if she’d like six million dollars and a margarita on a tropical island. Misty sits up sideways and beckons her with one finger, coyly suggesting, “Come taste her then.”

Without having to be told twice, Coco kisses Misty like her life depends on it; a messy, wet lipped kiss that has Cordelia’s breath stuttering in her chest cavity. There’s not even the slightest possibility of feeling jealous, not when her arousal is reignited by Misty sharing her body so generously.

Cordelia finally seems to find her second wind, flipping Coco so she’s on her back.

She glances up at them; skin flush, nipples pink and hard against the see-through fabric of her bra. ”Guess you guys didn’t expect me to be a pillow princess, huh?”

Misty and Cordelia share a look, bursting out in simultaneous laughter.

“No offense, babe, but we kinda did.”

Coco shrugs as if unburdened by her lack of skills in the bedroom. “I’m okay with it.”

And with the way they both immediately exhale as she flings her panties off and spreads her legs, she thinks they may be okay with it too.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Cordelia comments, her voice thick and full of wonder.

“I meant what I said when I told y’all that you’re hot.”

Misty voice finds itself low and cool in her ear. “Do you ever think about us when you touch yourself?” Her hand steadies itself on Coco’s lower stomach, roaming gently, never fully committing to touching where she needs it most.

Coco shifts up on her elbows, leveling her steady gaze with Misty. “Almost every time.”

“Hm,” Misty releases a dry snort, licks her bottom lip in desire, “maybe this’ll happen again, then.”

Cordelia hums in agreement, ducking her head to lap at Coco’s chest; over the swell of her breast to a pert nipple stood at attention.

“You were right, Delia,” Misty says, her fingers gliding through slick, wet skin, “She is wet.”

Coco’s moans are muffled into the fluffy pillow beside her head, increasing in loudness when Misty slips two fingers easily inside. She thrusts them slowly, tentatively, wondering if she can draw out more noises falling from Coco’s lips. When Coco begins writhing and gasping with every curl of her fingers, Misty starts fucking her like she means it.

Her hips rise and fall, trying to thrust in a steady rise and fall to match Misty’s pounding rhythm. She chases the high, just needs a _little_ -

Cordelia’s hand dances down her torso to swirl at her clit with a firm press of her fingertips. She rubs with precision, rocking gently with every undulation of Coco’s waist.

Coco gasps without warning, a shrill noise, and came like that; Misty inside her and Cordelia rubbing at her clit in broad circles.

“Fuck, you guys,” she sharply inhales, “ _fuckfuckfuck_.”

Her body shakes like jelly in the aftershocks, lovingly caressed by two sets of very capable hands.

The trio collapses in exhaustion, entangled limbs and roaming touches. “Told ya we’d take good care of ya,” Misty smirks.

Coco merely hums in contentment, too spent to reply.

As Misty lies in the crook of Cordelia’s arm and watches her catch her breath; watches her chest rise and fall with effort, Coco props herself up on an elbow and looks between the two of them. “Can I try it?”

“Try what?”

“Fucking one of you. I wanna know what it’s like.”

Misty looks up at Cordelia and laughs, her eyes bright and shiny despite it being well past midnight. “I suppose that’s the point a' all this,” she says, swinging her legs from where they were tangled up with Cordelia’s.

“She likes being on all fours,” Cordelia says steadily, and with the way Misty hitches her breath it looks like, _yeah_ , she really fucking does.

“Jesus,” Coco groans, slapping one of Misty’s thighs to get her in position, “this is so fucking much.”

As Misty spreads out on her hands and knees, Cordelia immediately rests a palm flat on her shoulder blades, runs it down the ridges of her spine. She smacks her ass once, just enough to make Misty sharply groan and look over her shoulder. “One of you better start touchin’ me or I’m gonna do it myself.”

“Coco,” Cordelia whispers, “I want to watch you do it.”

Misty practically salivates.

Coco looks like she’s been caught off guard despite having asked for this. A deer in headlights. Her eyes rake over Misty’s form, drinking in the sight as if she’s storing it for future reference.

“Yeah,” she swallows thickly, tries to rid the nerve in her tone, “I can do that.” She sits up on two knees, positioning herself behind Misty to yank her underwear down past her calves. With the lightest of touches on her clit, she wonders if Misty is already close with the way she whines from the back of her throat, wants to know if Cordelia does this for her every night. Whatever questions she has on the tip of her tongue are erased from memory when she pushes a finger inside warm, wet heat.

Misty’s gasp reverberates throughout the four walls of the darkened room, and Cordelia’s heart stutters in her chest. Misty looks so startlingly open and raw, both incredibly sweet and hot at the same time as her mouth slacks open with the feel of Coco thrusting gently inside her.

“Harder,” Cordelia demands, unable to take her eyes off the single most arousing thing she’s ever seen in her life. The love of her life getting fucked - for lack of better terms - is engrossing and, well, hot.

Cordelia looks hungry for a confirmation that Misty is still hers, that she will still be the one wrapped in her arms tomorrow morning, prompting Misty to pause and murmur, “Come ‘ere.”

With the added feel of Cordelia’s lips brushing hers, Misty sighs and arches her back as Coco pounds harder by request, adding a second finger. She rolls her hips, aching for that saccharine sweet pain that comes from being so close to the edge; but not close enough.

“God, I wanna make you come so bad,” Coco buries herself deep, her pace gaining in speed as Misty nearly throws herself back with every steady curl of Coco’s fingers.

Misty’s arms nearly give out, one hand strenuously holding up her body as she snakes a hand down to rub at her own clit. She breathes out a steady stream of whimpers into Cordelia’s mouth, her eyes snapping shut as she freezes in place. Her hips lock up, and Coco can feel the clench around her fingers as Misty comes on an obscenely pornographic sigh.

Both Cordelia and Coco are in silent awe as Misty comes down from her high, thighs shaking as Coco pulls out of her. Cordelia grabs her wrist and sucks Coco’s fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off with appreciation. The corners of her mouth curl up in an appreciative grin, and Coco knows that come tomorrow everything will fall back into normalcy. The ease in which they fell into bed together will not affect their friendship; will instead only provide them with indecent and filthy memories to use at their discretion.

“Fuck.”

The three fall back onto the bed again, this time in clear exhaustion. Cordelia’s fingers tickle lightly at Misty’s waist, causing her to snuggle further into the familiar warmth her body gives off.

Spooning Cordelia, Misty nearly drifts off into a deep sleep when she feels the bed dip and Coco crawl out to gather her belongings.

“You can stay,” she yawns, and Cordelia mumbles her agreement.

“Nah, this was great but you two deserve to be alone,” Coco smiles, slipping her shirt back on sans bra.

“I certainly had fun,” Cordelia wraps her arm tighter around Misty, a gentle reminder that she is still content with their arrangement but Misty will forever be just hers.

“Yeah, me too. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Happy New Year.”

With an echo of _Happy New Year,_ Misty thinks she’s started the year off exactly right.

**Author's Note:**

> just here to give y'all a little tingle in the cooch
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonmotels1) to see a picture of me and miss pillypie22 🤩


End file.
